Multiversal Fakegee War
The '''Multiversal Fakegee War '''is a war that took place years ago in both the Weeneeverse and the Trolliverse. The war was started by the fakegee menace, Bryeegee, in his quest to take revenge on all mortals. The war is considered to be one of the deadliest wars in both Weegee and Weenee history, and was one of the only fakegee wars to ever take place between multiple universes. The Beginning After Bryeenee was sent to the Trolliverse by the Weeneeshins, he spent every second of his life plotting how to return to the Weeneeverse, so he could resume his godhood and exact his revenge. None of Bryeegee's schemes could ever manage to help him in the slightest bit, and all were failures. Eventually, Bryeegee turned to the Weenees in the United 'Gees Galaxy, as he felt no one else had any chance of helping him get back to the Weeneeverse. This was one of the hardest things for Bryeegee to do in his entire life, as he hated mortals and was now forcing himself to work with them. Bryeegee concluded that the end result would be worth it however, and started searching for Weenees that could help him with his quest. Bryeegee went to the most obvious places to find some Weenees, which of course included hot dog shacks and very messy bathrooms. Bryeegee recruited some random Weenees, which composed a small army led by him. However, none of these Weenees knew how to return to the Weeneeverse, despite coming from there themselves, as they were too stupid. Since none of Bryeegee's Weenee soldiers seemed to know any useful information, he thought it would be a good idea to kill them all, since he hated mortal Weenees anyways. Before he had the chance however, Bryeegee was stopped by Weenee himself, whom he had killed in the Weeneeverse. Weenee says that he was brought back to life by the Weeneeshins after being killed, and later managed to escape the Trolliverse. Weenee said he knew how to return to the Weeneverse, and promised Bryeegee he would help him get there under one condition. That condition was for Bryeegee to grant him and the Weenees in his army godhood once he returned to the Weeneeverse. Bryeegee agreed to this and told Weenee that once he returned to the Weeneeverse, he would be returned to his Weeneeshin state, and be able to turn Weenee and his fellow soldiers into fellow Weeneeshins. Weenee was pleased with this and agreed to help. Because Weenee himself was one of the only Weenees who had actually remembered how they left the Weeneeverse, he was aware of how to leave and enter the Weeneeverse. Weenee pointed out how he himself had requested to be sent to the Trolliverse by the Weeneeshin who revived him, and that Weeneeshin complied as compensation for his death at the hands of Bryeenee. Weenee had also mentioned that the Weeneeshin told him that one who is not a Weeneeshin can not get to the Weeneeverse without the help of a Weeneeshin unless he manages to break the Barrier of Geetama. This barrier could only be broken if the souls of devastating amounts of fakegees within four regions of the Trolliverse were absorbed into it. For this to be done, all of the fakegees in those regions had to be killed using a special weapon known as the Dagger of WeeNee. Once this was done, the dagger would have to be inserted into a keyhole in the barrier, and then a hole would open in the barrier that would allow entrance into the Weeneeverse. Now that Bryeegee had the knowledge he needed, him and his army set off to find the Dagger of WeeNee. It turns out, the dagger was up Weenee's butt this whole time for some reason. He didn't know how it got there. Now that the Dagger of WeeNee was in Bryeegee's possession, he and his army set off on their quest to enslave the souls of innocent fakegees across the Trolliverse. Attack on the Northwestern region Bryeegee and his army traveled to the Northwestern region of the United 'Gees Galaxy, with the Fakegees there not knowing about their power. Upon entering this region, Bryeegee and his Weenees comrades decided it would be best to act like tourists, so no one would expect that they were planning on killing everyone there to take there souls. Xeegee saw all of the Weenees following each other, pretending to act like tourists, and got suspicous of them. "What are all of you Weenees, and uh- fakegee, doing here?" He asked them. Bryeegee replied with "We are visiting the Great Wall of Weegee." Xeegee didn't believe this and thought it was more than a coincidence that Bryeegee, a shady looking fakegee, was wandering around with an all too well coordinated army of Weenees. Bryeegee realized Xeegee was on to him and so ordered his army of Weenees to kill him. Weenee reminded Bryeegee that they were only supposed to kill people with the WeeNee dagger so they could steal people's souls. Bryeegee ordered off the attack and decided it would be best to kill Xeegee himself. Bryeegee pulled out the dagger and started to swing at Xeegee. Xeegee was a much better fighter than Bryeegee though, and so was able to easily dodge all of Bryeegee's blows. This infuriated Bryeegee so much that he farted. The fart smelled so bad that it knocked Xeegee unconcious. Bryeegee then wasted no time stabbing Xeegee with the WeeNee dagger. Xeegee's soul was absorbed into it, and Bryeegee exclaimed "one soul closer to regaining my Weeneedom". A lot of fakegees watched Bryeegee as he killed Xeegee and were outraged. Bryeegee figured to himself, I'd better finish this quick. He and his Weenee army ate a truckload of beans, which of course caused them all to fart. The combined stench of their farts was so horrible that it could be smelled from almost everywhere in the Northwestern Region. A large portion of people fainted, except those next to air conditioners and special corps Weegees. Weenee started to get a little worried about the fact that all of these Weenees including himself had just farted, since Weenees love pee and not farting. Weenee then asked if they were really doing the right thing, and Bryeegee just replied "Shut up or I'll kill you, m'kay?" Now that a ton of Fakegees in the Northwestern region was unconcious, Bryeegee absorbed their souls into the Dagger of WeeNee one by one, until there were few left. "That was too easy" Bryeegee thought to himself. "Only three more regions to go." Bryeegee and his army then headed for the Southeastern Edge of the United 'Gees Galaxy. However, the authorities would soon take notice and take action. But would it already be too late...? The Conquest Continues Bryeegee and his Weenee army were travelling to the Southeastern Edge of the galaxy when Weenee noticed something. "We can't go there" he said. "It's where our mortal enemies, the Squadron of Poop live". "Do you want to be Weeneeshins or not?" Bryeegee replied with, angrily. When they arrived, all of the members of the Squadron of Poop immediately noticed them. "Go away", Poopeegee, a member of the squadron replied. Bryeegee managed to convince them that he was one of them because he was wearing brown and appeared to be a fakegee rather than a Weenee. He then said "They're with me." "If you say so", Farteegee said. Bryeegee and his army then hid in a bathroomand plotted how to kill the fakegees in the Southeastern Edge. "We will kill them all by farting" Bryeegee said. Weenee questioned Bryeegee by saying "We are Weenees, if we are going to fight our arch enemies we should do it peeing and not farting like they would." "You mortal Weenees would never understand why farting is better because you are fools." Bryeegee said. One of the Weenees also questioned Bryeegee because he thought farting would make the Squadron of Poop more powerful. "Not if are farts are stronger" Bryeegee said. He then commanded all of the Weenees to eat twice as many beans as earlier. They did so, which caused their farts to be so bad that they were knocking the Squadron of Poop unconcious. Farteegee is the only one that noticed this and tried to fight back with his fart, but it wasn't strong enough and so he fainted too. Bryeegee then proceded to collect as many turd-related fakegee souls as he could with the WeeNee dagger. "This should be enough" he thought to himself. "We're done here, only 2 more quadrants left" Bryeegee told his army. Everone then headed for the Northern quadrant of the galaxy, but was stopped by Weegee while they were travelling there in space. Weegee was aware of what Bryeegee did in the Northwestern region and Southeastern Edge and was prepared to put an end to Bryeegee's schemes. Bryeegee tried to fight Weegee, but was too weak and got his butt handed to him. His army was also incredibly useless against Weegee and they got their butts kicked too. After defeating Bryeegee, he told him to "go away and never come back".Then Weegee left them. Bryeegee figured if he couldn't defeat Weegee he would have no way to return to the Weeneeverse. He decided the only way to get strong enough to beat Weegee was to fuse with someone. And so, Bryeegee called Fuseegee on his Geephone and said he would pay good money if he could fuse him with a random Weegee clone. Fuseegee agreed to this and brought a Weegee clone idential to Weegee over. Bryeegee asked if the Weegee clone's mind was blank, because Bryeegee wanted to make sure that he had complete control in the fusion. Fuseegee said yes, and then fused the two together. The resulting fusion created Weegee Black. As Weegee Black, Bryeegee was still in full control, but had become much more evil, and getting more evil didn't seem possible for him at this point. "Now not even Weegee will stand in my way." Weegee Black said, as he and his army prepared for a rematch. Enter the Weeneeverse Weegee Black and his Weenee army knew they could not go on anymore unless they defeated Weegee, and so they set off to do just that. They sieged the capital of the United 'Gees Galaxy and started fires everywhere. "I believe this counts as one of the regions of this galaxy. Let's get all the souls we can before we fight Weegee and we should only have one quadrant left to go" Weegee Black said to his Weenee followers. Just as they had done earlier, the Weenees started farting all over the place and knocking most of the fakegees at the capital unconcious. Bryeegee collecting many of their souls and concluded that they had enough from that region of the galaxy already. "Weegee didn't even show up. What a loser." Weegee Black said. Just then, Weegee jumped out of the window of his multi-story house. "I was trying to watch Power Rangers and this is what happens!?" he said, angrily. "It's too late, I've already collected all the souls I need from here." Weegee Black told Weegee. "I can still stop you from reaching one more region, which will put an end to your acts of terrorism." Weegee said. He and Weegee Black finally fought, but something wasn't right. Weegee Black wasn't even using his full power. Weegee Black kept toying with Weegee until he decided it was time to kill him once and for all. "Today is the day you die" Weegee Black told Weegee. Just as he was about to finish Weegee off, loud heavy metal music could be heard in the distance. ''"ALL HAIL SHADOW! HEROES RISE AGAIN!" ''It was Laneegee, the world's edgiest fakegee. He rode onto the scene with his motorcycle blasting loud music, and rammed into Weegee Black. Before Weegee Black could get back up, Laneegee grabbed Weegee and left as quick as he could. "They are too weak to defeat us now. They are no longer a threat." said Weegee Black. He and the army of Weenees then headed to Weegypt, an obscure region of the United 'Gees Galaxy, which still had enough fakegees to suffice Bryeegee's bloodlust. Meanwhile at Laneegee's house, Weegee asked why he rescued him. Laneegee said that he works at an edgy secret agency called G.U.N and the agents there told him that Weegee was actually his father. Weegee says he remembers having a third son, whom he lost one day. Laneegee was that son. Weegee wanted to stop Weegee Black but was too injured to at the moment. He told Laneegee that he had the power to defeat him, all he had to do was unleash the wrath of his edge. Laneegee promised that he would defeat Weegee Black and become edgier than Shadow the Edgelord. He then left and started his search for his new enemy. Allies for our Heroes Laneegee decided to leave Weegee in his home to heal while he goes to find Weegee Black. He tried to look but found no sign on Weegee Black. He was close to giving up when he bumps into a rainbow-like Weegee, but this was no regular Weegee, this was Omnieegee, Laneegee's brother. "Omnieegee?" Laneegee seems to be pretty shocked to run into his own brother. Omnieegee isn't aware that Laneegee is his brother but he does know that Laneegee does look like he's in worry. "What is wrong?" Omnieegee asked Laneegee. Laneegee told Omnieegee about Weegee Black and his plans to kill Weegee. Omnieegee seems pretty serious about this and asks Laneegee to follow him. Laneegee does so until they reach a certain area that seems to be pretty well hid from the public. "What is this?" Laneegee asked confused. "It's our base, a base where some of the best Weegees are training right now" Omnieegee replied. Laneegee seems pretty impressed and interested. "What are we waiting for, let's go in!" and so they did. Many Fakegees and Weegee Clones were training there to become more powerful. Laneegee seemed quite impressed. "Want to go try some of our training equipment?" Omnieegee asks. As neat as it was, Laneegee remembers his main purpose. "I am sorry but I am only here for one thing. To get allies to stop Weegee Black, so please, give me your best soldiers. Omnieegee's expression turned to very serious, and told Laneegee in a extremely serious tone: "As much as we would love to...we got a...Menaces of our own that are already becoming a major threat". Laneegee seems rather worried about hearing that. "But Weegee Black is a major threat too, so what do we do?" Omnieegee sighed and told him this: "We can give you a decent member of our group, send him in!". A Fakegee that looks standard comes out. Omnieegee begins to explain: "This is Eeegee, a beginning member of our group, he gives good advice". "Eeegee huh..." Laneegee said syptical." Omnieegee told Laneegee to never mention this base or the group again and confused, Laneegee agreed. Both Laneegee and Eeegee head outside the base to discuss how to get more allies. "Great, what do we do now?" Laneegee asked annoyed. "Well, you can always sway the remaining Weegees left to join you", Laneegee then stopped. "Huh, you DO give out good advice" he said and they both went out to find more allies. The two continue to look for more allies. Of course it wasn't easy but he needed allies that could help him in any way possible. Of course word was already around that Weegee Black was killing many Fakegees and needed to be stopped. Although Laneegee and Eeegee didn't have any sort of popularity or authority figure so it was hard for them to get anyone to noticed them. "Great, no one is paying attention to us!" Laneegee said annoyed. "Well, try convicing them to join you in anyway possible, Weegee Black could be killing dozens right now!" Eeegee advised. Laneegee needed to get everyone's attention so he used his gun and shot it up in the air to get everyone's attention. "EVERYONE! LISTEN UP!" Laneegee yelled to the people there. There were a lot of people, Malleos, Weegees, and even some Weenees that were in the bathroom. "We need a group of brave men to help serve Weegee. Those that join will be rewarded 10,000,000 Geedollars". Of course almost everyone wanted to join in until Eeegee mentioned Weegee Black. After they heard about Weegee Black, they became pretty scared. "Come on dammit, this is for our sakes!" Laneegee told them. No one responded until one Weegee named Fortreegee came up and said: "I'll do it. I'll help you. Weegee Black cannot continue his evil deeds". A Malleo named Fortralleo came up to support Fortreegee. "Yeah, let's show Weegee Black who's in charge of our fates!" Many more such as Rageegee and even Weenee's brothers Weewee and Peenee joined to rebel against Weegee Black. Two Weegees to which that seemed pretty important showed up. "May we be of assistence too?". They were Suteegee and Xuigee. "U-Uh of course, it's such a honor but aren't you two suppose to be back at the..." Eeegee seemed to be stuttering. "We have to do this. He took the life out of a close friend; Xeegee and we'll make sure he dies". Laneegee seemed to be pretty reileved that 2 powerful Weegees are teaming up with him. All the people that decided to join are now in one group. "A-Alright then, let's go!". They all head off to Weegypt to finish off Weegee Black and avenge all the Weegees that were taken by him. To the Land of Weegypt: Of course, it wasn't easy going to Weegypt, Weegee Black had to wait for his armies of Weenees to catch up which was just delaying his plans. He was quite annoyed with this but he knew it would be worth it for the price of becoming a Weenee God once more again. Soon, they encountered the giant pyramids of Weegypt. Weegee Black knew that this was it. Once he gained all those souls, it would be enough for him to ascend into the Weeneeverse and get his god deity once again. He orders his Weenees to charge in and attack by farting. Meanwhile, Laneegee and his group were traveling to Weegypt attempting to sense out Weegee Black and his group of Weenees. Category:Wars Category:Universal Wars Category:Events